Amor de Tres (Scourganic - Manourge - Fleetourge)
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: En la ciudad de moebius y Mobius, existe una pareja algo peculiar, conformada por tres personas. Dos erizos enamorados de uno, que en vez de pelear decidieron compartirlo, ¿Porque? Bueno...¿Quien dijo que solo exitia parejas de Dos? Fleetourge vs Scourganic/ Manourge. [Manic,Scourge,Fleetway]
1. Prologo

**_"Prologo"_**

Por las calles de Mobius y Moebius(Anti-Mobius), se pueden ver parejas de enamorados por doquier, pero existe una pareja muy singular a las demás, y no es porque sea homosexual, sino porque esta pareja esta conformada por 3 erizos, que a pesar de ser vistos como algo raro por los demás a ellos no les importaba,estaban enamorados y dispuesto a compartir a uno de ellos, porque, ¿Quien dijo que solo existían pareja de 2?

Esto no fue el caso, y todo se debió a un erizo azul de ojos azules llamado Scourge, el era conocido como un criminal, un rebelde, un cretino astuto y algo tonto, pero que tenia ese algo especial que enamoro a dos erizos especiales, un erizo verde llamado Manic, que a pesar de su actitud tenia un buen corazón y un erizo Amarillo llamado Fleetway, que siempre andaba en sus locuras sin importar las consecuencias. Ambos no pidieron enamorarse, ni siquiera El oji-azul que andaba siempre de flor en flor, pero cupido tenia ganas de experimentar ese dia, y que mejor que crear un triangulo amoroso, que termino en empate.

Pero para saber como terminaron las cosas así, debemos dar unos pasos atrás, antes de que todo comenzara.

-Al final todo termino bien, supongo...-dijo un erizo verdoso oji azul mientras era abrazado por otros dos erizos, un erizo verde claro, con el cabello revuelto y de ojos marrones, y otro erizo dorado de ojos espirales.

 _Soy Scourge el erizo, y ahora mismo estoy con los erizos mas hermosos del mundo, quien hubiera imaginado que todo iba a terminar así~_

Ambos erizos estaban acostados en una cama matrimonial, ambos en lados opuestos de la cama mientras que el verdoso oji-azul estaba en medio de ellos,irónico no?, antes estaba en medio de ellos por su gran disputa de quien ganaba su corazón, ahora estaba estaba en medio de un gran amor que compartían por el verdoso, ni el se esperaba que todo terminara así.

-Pero que puedo decir, amo a estos chicos, ademas...¿Quien dijo que solo existían parejas de 2?-dijo el oji-azul mientras embozaba una gran sonrisa y con sus brazos abrazaba a los dos erizos que tenían, ambos estaban enamorados del verdoso, y el de ellos, pero para que terminaran así tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo y grandes problemas para que llegaran a un acuerdo en su gran disputa por quien conseguía su corazón, se amistaron y decidieron compartirlo, ahora pueden vivir junto al erizo que tanto aman, ahora eran una familia, algo extraña pero que les importaba.

Este era un _"Amor de Tres"_...

Pero para que eso sucediera pasaron muchas cosas, tanto buenas y malas como inexplicables...

 _¿Quieres escuchar esta loca historia de amor?_

 _Continuara..._


	2. Como todo comenzo

•◾ _ **Como todo comenzó**_ ◾•

 _ **Por allí pasaba una pareja de erizos enamorados, todos observaban muy atentos y confundidos, no solo por el simple hecho de ser una pareja de homosexuales, sino porque era un trío de erizos, que decidieron dejar de pelear por el corazón de uno y compartirlo solo para ellos, todos los observaban extrañados y confundidos, y mas confusos cuando aquel trío poseía anillos dorados en sus dedos.**_

 _ **Esa pareja de erizos estaban conformados por dos erizos verdes, uno oji azul y el otro oji-marrón, y un erizo dorado con ojos espirales, ellos eran Manic, fleetway y Scourge. Ellos era una pareja de tres, no de dos. Pero para que terminara así, primero tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas...**_

 _ **Eran una pareja extraña, pero ¿Quien dijo que solo exitian parejas de dos?**_

 _ **Todo tuvo que ir paso a paso para terminar así...**_

 _ **Si quieres saber la historia, primero debo contártela desde el principio...**_

 _ **...**_

Alli estaba, todo campante y alegre el erizo mas malo de todos, el rebelde, el criminal, el anti-heroe, el rey del anti-mobius...Scourge.

Scourge era todo lo puesto a nuestro héroe azul sonic, era rebelde, manipulador, malvado, astuto, vengativo y algo cruel, pero tenia cosas buenas al igual que malas, pero su obstinada personalidad siempre ocultaba esos buenos dotes que lo hacían mejor personas, no siempre mostraba esos lados amables y bondadosos que tenia, el prefirió ser temido, odiado y a la vez menospreciado por la sociedad, pero nunca imagino que llegara a ser amado.

El era un mujeriego, andaba coqueteando con cualquier mujer, o hombre, que se le atravesara, el no creía en el amor, su pasado lo había marcado hasta tal punto que cerro su corazón, volviéndose frió y cruel con todos, pero claro el tenia amoríos, pero nunca serian algo serio, por ejemplo, Rouge fue su novia por momentos, disfrutaba de su compañía y de su sexy cuerpo, pero ella solo era una interesada, Fiona era su novia actual, pero bien sabia que para ella solo era un capricho y el no se molestaba, el también la consideraba un capricho con quien sacar uso y provecho y Rosy...bueno ella solo era una desquiciada que quería matarlo porque según ella "Lo Amaba", el nunca se intereso en ella pero para ser sincero le tenia un profundo terror a esa loca rosada, todos esos amoríos solo eran pasajero o algo sin importancia, era usado y usaba, y por supuesto, no era fiel en lo absoluto, y ni sus amoríos tampoco, así que no iba a ser el único con cuernos.

Su vida siempre fue así, encontrar a una bella chica, seducirla, tener sexo y luego irse, dejando todo como si hubiera sido una aventura de una noche, como dije, el era un mujeriego y no creía en el amor, pero lo que el no sabia, es que cupido tenia grandes planes para el.

...

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, y un erizo verde de ojos azules se encontraba recostado de espaldas en una pared de cemento, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con decorado de llamas de fuego, y unos lentes de sol oscuro, el erizo verde era nada mas y nada menos que scourge, veía a su alrededor buscando algo interesante con que entretenerse, pero por desgracia todo parecía tranquilo.

-Tsk! esto es aburrido-recalcándose en una pared-No hay nadie a quien molestar, o alguna chica con quien jugar...-En eso ve a una niña pequeña pasar con un dulce-Hmm...parece que si me voy a divertir.

El Verdoso oji-azul, se acerco a la pequeña niña, acto seguido la empujo y le quito su lollipop.

-Jajajaja como quitarle un dulce a un bebe-comiendo el lollipop- y lo mejor es que fue de un bebe jajaja!

-Buaa! mi paleta buaa!-llorando-

-No seas llorona!-se da la vuelta para irse-

-Pequeña estas bien?-dijo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña quien estaba llorando

-Un hombre malo me quito mi Lollipop

-...-se detiene y muerde la paleta-Pero que?-se da la vuelta y ve a un hermoso erizo verde, con ojos marrones.

-Ow no te preocupes, puedes tener mi lollipop-le da su paleta a la niña-

-Gracias Señor-se va feliz

-Wow hubba hubba-se acerca al erizo-Hola precioso, acaso soy yo el destino nos llamo?

-Disculpa? pero yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre-dijo alejándose del verdoso.

-Se vuelve a poner en frente de el-Creo que no me entendiste bien, soy Scourge hermosura y tu eres?-dijo mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del oji-marrón embobado.

-Que te importa!mejor ve y piérdete-tratando de irse pero scourge no le deja pasar-Podrías mover tu culo de mi camino! Acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Porque? si tengo a un bombomcito aquí mismo!-Dijo acercándose a la cara de manic

-Se sonroja-Eres un...-Le pisa el pie-Tonto!

-AH!-agarrándose el pie del dolor-maldita perr-

-La única perra aquí eres tu calenturiento-dijo cruzándose de brazos-no tengo tiempo para lidiar con idiotas...

-Jeje te haces el rogar-lo acorrala contra la pared-

-Ya enserio dejame ir!-dijo en tono de furia-

-Lo hare despues de que me digas tu nombre hermoso-dijo con tono coqueto-

-Ash! bien...mi nombre es Manic, feliz?-dijo apartando la mirada del erizo-Ahora dejame ir...

-Si, jeje bien manic-con su mano agarra su mentón haciendo que lo mire-no quisieras ir conmigo a pasar un buen rato-tono seductor

-Se sonroja-Te he dicho que...-Le da una patada en la entrepierna- ME DEJES IR!-se va corriendo.

-Agh!-agarrandose sus partes-maldito...pero ya me las pagaras...Manic...

-Jeje parece que no funciono tu jueguito verdesito~-dijo un erizo amarillo con ojos espiralados.

-Y a ti que te importa?-dijo levantandose del suelo-acaso soy un entretenimiento?

-Hmm no...-se acerca hasta estar muy cerca del verdoso- a menos que quieras entretenerme de alguna forma-mirándolo picaramente

-Lo empuja-No soy de esos bastardo-se da la vuelta para irse-

-camina hacia donde esta el- oye! me caistes bien, que te parece si tu y yo vamos a divertirnos-dijo mostrando sus dientes afilados.

-Contigo? pss jajaja es una broma hombre?-dijo en tono de burla

-Que? porque? acaso el gran scourge, rey de mobius, archie enemigo de sonic el erizo tiene miedo de pasar un rato divertido con un colega del mal-dijo mientras se reia entre dientes.

-En primera yo no tengo miedo y en segunda no me menciones a esa rata azul-dijo el oji-azul mirando hacia un lado, odiaba escuchar el nombre de sonic, simplemente lo odiaba con todo su ser, por el todos sus planes habían fracasado, odiaba profundamente a su anti.

-Entonces?-se puso muy cerca del verdoso- Que esperas y me acompañas ha hacer algo de caos?-Dijo mientras comenzaba a frotar con alegría.

-Hmm de acuerdo-dijo el oji-azul poniendo sus manos sobre sus bolsillos de su chaqueta-ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

-Perfecto! conozco un buen lugar en donde nos podemos divertir-dijo frotando al lado del verdoso- Oh! cierto, disculpa mis modales-agarra la mano de scourge y la besa-mi nombre es Fleetway!

-Se sonroja al acto del erizo amarillo y aparta su mano-como sea! solo vamonos-mirando a otro lado algo incomodo.

-Como Quieras lindo~-siguiendolo.

 _ **Quien hubiera pensado que ese día sus vidas iban a cambiar para siempre**_


	3. ¡Que empiece la Fiesta!

_•◾¡Que empiece la Fiesta!◾•_

-Y a donde vamos?-dijo el erizo verde mirando al amarillo- no valla ser que me estés llevando a una trampa para matarme o violarme, no?

-Jeje hablas demasiado scourgy~-dijo causando un escalofrió en el verdoso.

-N-no me llames así!-gruño molesto-

-Porque? Scourgy~-dijo volviendo ha hacer que se estremeciera el erizo oji-azul

-Simplemente no me gusta, así es como me llama una loca desquiciada que me acosa-dijo mientras mostraba una expresión de temor con solo recordar a esa eriza rosada y a su pico aterrador-con solo recordarlo me dan ganas escalofríos...

-Que sucede? tienes miedo verdesito...-tono burlón-

-yo no tengo miedo! -dijo mirándole con rabia-solo estoy arto de que esa loca pinky me quiera matar cada vez que me ve!

-Y porque lo hace- contesto levantando una ceja.

-porque según ella me "Ama"-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Valla manera de demostrarlo-comentó en tono de burla ganándose un gruñido de molestia por parte del verdoso- vamos no te enojes, ademas de seguro es su manera de demostrar amor~

-Pues si así demuestra amor, no quiero estar allí cuando demuestre su odio-dijo el verdoso caminando hacia delante del amarillo.

\- jaja no quiero ser tu cuando llegue ese día-dijo el amarillo poniéndose al lado del oji-azul- dime, scourge como demuestras tu amor?

-Amor? Jajajajaja-río en voz alta el verdoso

-De que te ríes?-pregunto el oji-spiral.

-Yo no amo a nadie amigo-dijo sin mas el verdoso mientras sonreía con cinismo

-y que hay de tu novio, "Fiona"-pregunto con los brazos cruzados-

-Ella y yo no nos tenemos ni un poco de amor, ella me quiere para sus caprichos y yo solo la utilizo para los míos, ninguno de los dos es fiel ni nos tenemos un poco de amor-dijo sin rechistar el oji-azul mirando con una amplia sonrisa al ver el rostro de sorprendido del amarillo-Ambos somos así y somos cocientes de eso, no tenemos porque hacer cursilerias ni nada.

-El peli-amarillo lo miro por unos cuantos minutos y luego sonrió rodeando su brazo alrededor del verdoso-parece que eres mas interesante de lo que creí scourgy~-pronuncio de nuevo el apodo que odiaba tanto el oji-azul.

-Imbécil...-gruño-no tengas esas confianzas conmigo como si fueras "amigos"-comento algo asqueado el erizo.

-Y no lo somos?-dijo acercandose por detras el amarillo- o quieres ser algo mas-susurro al odio del verdoso con un tono algo sexual.

-Se sonroja por aquel acto y se aparta del amarillo-Quieto alli! fenomeno!-gruño con su notable sonrojo-

-Que sucede scourgy? te sonrojastes?-comento en tono de burla el amarillo.

-Callate!- gruño mientras miraba a otra parte, de pronto diviso al erizo verde oji marrón de antes- pero miren a quien tenemos aqui?

-No es el chiquillo que te humillo-dijo en tono burlón ganándose un gruñido de molestia del verdoso.

-Asi es...-siguio mirando al erizo oji-marron hasta que presencio una escena que lo soprendio bastante-jeje parece que mi amiguito no es un angelito como parece~-lo que habia visto el verdoso, era como el oji-marrón robaba la cartera de un hombre sin que este se diera cuenta.

-Tal parece que ese erizo te interesa-sonrio el oji-espiral con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues digamos que si-comento- no somos tan diferentes después de todo...-se quedo unos momentos pensando hasta que una idea se le vino de golpe- Bingo!

-Eh?-dijo confundido el amarillo mirando con detenimiento al verdoso.

-Oye, Fleetway somos amigos no?-pregunto el oji azul.

-Lo somos? pero antes dijistes qu-interrumpido

-que te parece si hacemos que este erizito se una a nosotros-comento el oji-azul-para "Divertirnos", digo 3 villanos, una ciudad, algo de "caos" -dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Sonrió captando la idea del erizo verde-Me parece bien, hagamos que se una a nosotros para algo de caos-dijo riendo mientras imaginaba el caos que podrían provocar, pero no estaba del todo seguro, había algo en aquel oji-marrón que le daba mal espina.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!-dijo el verdoso mientras caminaba hacia donde esta el oji-azul.

 _Continuara..._


	4. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

**_•◾¿Amigos o Enemigos?◾•_**

-50...60...70...80...90...100...wow...-dijo el oji-marrón terminando de contar el dinero que robo-hoy si que me fue de maravilla, con esto me podre comprar un televisor de plasma por cable , si que me fue bien, solo espero no encontrarme con el pervertido de antes...je...

-Hola manic~-lo agarra de la cintura mientras este esta desprevenido.

-Ah!...-se sobresalta por el acto- eh?! scourge?!

-Veo que me recuerdas lindura~-dijo con un tono seductor el oji-azul haciendo sonrojar al contrario.

-Como olvidar-lo empuja-un pervertido como tu?-dice con asco

-Tranquilo amigo vengo en zon de paz, mira te presento a mi amigo...ehmm...Cual era tu nombre?-dijo mirando al amarillo.

-Que?! Es enserio?-se cruza de brazos algo molesto- uff...mi nombre es Fleetway scourgy~

-Eso, su nombre es Fleetway!-le da un zape- y que te he dicho de llamarme asi!

-Hola?-dice algo confundido

-Bien mi amigo y yo hemos pensando, y queremos que formar una banda contigo-dijo el oji azul apoyándose en el hombre del amarillo mientras este sonreía con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oh claro solo déjame traer mi batería-

-No, hablamos de ese tipo de Banda, hablamos de una banda criminal-dijo el amarillo.

-Ya lo sabia, solo que no me interesa...-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Anda acepta, robaremos y haremos cosas... "divertidas"-dijo poniendo en énfasis eso ultimo- y al final del dia nos repartiremos las ganancias en partes iguales jeje...

-el oji-marrón lo pensó por unos minutos hasta que por fin contesto-suena tentador, pero mi respuesta es NO!

-Anda manito~-le pellizca la mejilla-no somos tan malo como crees~-dijo el amarillo burlándose del erizo verde.

-Ash! no me trates como un niño-lo empuja-creen que me voy a unir a una banda de "Delincuentes" solo porque me lo piden dos idiotas, soy un ladrón de la calle, trabajo solo, soy un "erizo solitario"...o como así decirlo-dijo poniendo sus brazos atrás de su espalda.

El verdoso trataba de converser al oji-marron, mientras que el amarillo solo se ponia observar, le daba mucha gracia que el oji-azul le suplicara a un chiquillo malcriado pero de alguna manera le estaba molestando, no sabia porque se había metido en esta situación o porque le molestaba que scourge tuviera mucho interés en el enano, después de un rato mirando la escena se le ocurrió una idea que convencería finalmente al chiquillo.

-Dejalo scourgy~-puso una mano en su hombro-el se lo pierde, tal como dijo el solo es un ladron de la calle no tiene las agallas para hacer lo que nosotros hacemos-dijo sonriendo al ver la expresion del oji- marrón y miro a scourge guiñándole el ojo y este captando la indirecta le siguio el juego.

-Espera que?-dijo el oji marron- Que has dicho? repitelo!

-Tienes razón Fleetway, disculpa manic ahora veo que no tienes la "capacidad" de hacer cosas grandes-dijo dándose la vuelta-Disfruta robando solo carteras y billeteras-comenzó a dar pasos lentos mientras contaba en voz baja-...3...2...1..

-Esperen!-grito el menor.

El amarillo y el verdoso sonrieron dándose la vuelta cambiando su expresión a una seria.

-Que sucede?-dijo el verdoso con su típica sonrisa ganadora

-Esperen!-grito el verde jade-Acepto, les demostrare que soy mejor que cualquier ladrón que hayan visto...

-Estas seguro? -dijo el amarillo- porque nosotros hacemos cosas Grandes, no pequeñas para un chiquillo como tu...-dijo sonriendo enojando al oji-marrón.

-Cállate! imbécil color pipí!-dijo en tono enojado

-Psss jajaja color pipí-se mofo scourge burlándose del amarillo, este estaba con una expresión serie de enojo.

-Tu tambien callate! Moco verde-le dijo el verde jade.

-Hey!-se quejo.

-Jajajajaja te lo merecías-dijo riendo el amarillo mirando al verdoso.

-Cállate!-le da un zape para luego mirar al chiquillo- y bien entonces...estas dentro?-pregunto alzando su mano frente al oji-marrón, quien estaba dudando de lo que dijo, pero no para retirar su palabra, miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo, aquellos ojos zafiro tenían un brillo único y candente, se sintió hipnotizado e inconscientemente estrecho su mano con el verdoso.

-Entonces es un trato!-dijo el oji-azul sacando del hipnosis al oji-marrón.

-Y bien cual es el plan...-dijo mientras ponía sus manos entro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miraba hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo.

-Bueno, querido Manic estas dentro del grupo y el plan es...¿Cual es el plan?-pregunto el amarillo al oji-zafiro que se golpeo la frente con su palma de la mano mostrando una cara de indignación.

-Haber parde idiotas, el plan se los contare en mi casa, aquí hay mucha gente y podrían llamar a la policía si nos escuchan...y no quiero ver al bastardo de Zonic Cop-dijo escupiendo eso ultimo.

-Pues vamos a tu casa...-se cruzo de brazos el oji-marrón.

-Si vamos a tu casa y nos divertimos scourgy~-dijo susurrando de una manera seductora a las orejas del verdoso, quien era su punto sensible.

-Q-Que no me llames así!-dijo empujando lejos al amarillo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Pero que pasa S-C-O-U-R-G-Y~-dijo burlón el oji-marrón con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-CÁLLENSE! y siganme...-grito mientras comenzaba a caminar-parte idiotas...-susurro.

-Te escuche!-dijeron al unisono el oji-marrón y el oji-espiral

-Lo se! -dijo sonriendo a los dos erizos que los seguían haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran por la linda sonrisa del verdoso-Van a venir?-dijo el oji-zafiro sacando de su repentino sonrojo a los dos erizos quienes comenzaron a seguirlo.

Mientras que el joven erizo oji-marrón ya comenzaba a dudar de su decisión, ¿Porque acepto? acaso fue por orgullo o porque los ojos de aquel erizo pervertido lo hipnotizaron, debía admitir que se parecía mucho a su hermano pero había algo especial en el, no sera que...NO... no podía estar interesado en ese idiota, pero no estaba seguro de que tomo la mejor decisión, aun no estaba seguro de haber aceptado el trato con estos dos erizos desconocidos, pero de algo de que si estaba seguro era que no había vuelta atrás...pero que eran estos erizos, ¿porque se interesaron en el? y ¿Que planes tienen?...

Que son ellos... _¿Amigos o Enemigos?_

 _Continuara..._


	5. La Ejecución del Plan

_•◾La Ejecución del Plan_ _◾•_ _  
_

_Narradora_

Los erizos siguieron al zafiro hacia su guarida, o más bien, su apartamento, pero no cualquier tipo de apartamento, este era un departamento sólo para criminales, y era secreto, por lo que la Policía de la Zone cop no sabían su ubicación, este departamento era para villanos exclusivos, no para cualquiera, y la razón del porque el verdoso vivía en algo tan exclusivo es porque su mejor amigo miles le debía un favor.

Miles era el fundador y dueño del que pronto se convertirá en una cadena, le debía mucho a Scourge puesto que este tuvo la idea y era su colega, eso y porque lo amenazo, así que a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar el capricho del verdoso y darle la mejor habitación, una VIP para ser exacto.

Llegaron al departamento del erizo, que si bien era exclusivo solo para villanos importantes, no estaba a la vista del publico, asi que tenían que ir a un lugar primero para luego ir a otro...

Pero esos detalles son para otro momento, ahora en lo mas importante...

El verdoso dejo entrar al amarillento y al oji-marrón a su departamento, quienes al entrar se sorprendieron por lo lujoso y cómodo que era, tenia sillones de ceda, un televisor de plasma, un reproductor de DVD, un estéreo, 3 cuartos, uno de invitados,una sala de juegos y un cuarto donde dormía el, cada uno con su propio baño, un jacuzzi, un pequeño librero y una terraza.

En el cuarto de juegos había una mesa de billar, un pequeño juego de fultbol, un televisor que estaba conectado a un Playstation 4 y un Nintendo Switch.

-Wow, que bonito departamento...-dijo el amarillo echándose en la cama del verdoso que era de agua-Genial cuantas fiestas habrás tenido aquí...

-Muchas y ahora sal de mi cama!-dijo para tirar al amarillo de su cama.

-Wow tienes un billar y videojuegos, como es que tienes todos esto?-dijo el oji-marrón mirando todo maravillado.

-Como te dije, nosotros hacemos cosas grandes, robamos cosas grandes no simples carteras, si te nos unes tendrás esto y mas...-dijo el verdoso rodeando con su brazo al menor abrazándolo.

-Eh? si entiendo...-Se sonroja y se aleja del oji-zafiro.

-jeje...-le agarra la mano y lo lleva al sillón- Ven siéntate y juguemos a un juego

-Me encantaría..-Sonrie de manera tierna y agarra un mando.

-Oigan! yo también me apunto!-dijo el amarillo y agarra el mando.

-Bien a jugar...-pone el juego y salta al sillon.

Así estuvieron toda la tarde, jugando videojuegos, billar, fultbito y comiendo comida chatarra, hasta que llego la noche y decidieron ver una película por netflix, Manic quería ver una acción, mientras que Fleetway quería una de terror, al final gano el amarillento por votos.

-Jajajaja mira la decapito!-se reía el amarillo mientras veía la película de terror.

-Se supone que es una pelicula de terror no una de comedia...-decía el verdoso mientras comía palomitas.

-Eres un maldito psicopata!...-decia el menor oji-marrón mientras se abrazaba del oji-zafiro temblando, causándole un sonrojo.

-No seas gallina, ademas es divertido ver tanta sangre y tripas por doquier jejeje...-decía el amarillo mientras comía mas palomitas.

-No soy gallina! solo no me gusta el terror...-decía mientras ocultaba su rostro en el brazo del mayor temblando.

-Manic...-agarra su cabeza y la acaricia-esta bien tener miedo, pero tranquilo yo estoy aquí y si un monstruo, asesino o violador se atreve a tocarte le pateare el trasero, si?

-G-gracias...-dijo sonrojado y sonriendo al oji-zafiro con ternura.

-D-de nada...-el verdoso voltio hacia el otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo pero no pudo evitar la mirada del menor y termino mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

-El oji-marrón comenzó a mirar a scourge de la misma manera, ambos estaban sonrojados y muy cerca del otro, el amarillo se dio cuenta de esto y con suma molestia se levanto para prender las luces y apagar la Tv captando la atención de los dos erizos verdes quienes lo miraban extrañados, pero al darse cuenta que estaban muy cerca se separaron de golpe y se sentaron con un gran y ligero sonrojo en sus rostros.

-Bien, ahora dejemos de perder el tiempo y hablemos del plan...-dijo el amarillo muy serio mientras agarraba una silla y se sentaba frente a los dos con cara seria, se le notaba enojado pero ni el oji-zafiro o el oji-marrón sabían la razón.

-B-bueno, llevo planeando esto desde hace mucho tiempo...-va aun armario y saca unos planos y unos documentos-pero para ejecutarlo necesita un equipo, que casualidad, no?-dijo para acto seguido tirar los planos y documentos a la mesa del living.

-y de que va esto?-pregunto el oji-marron ojeando los documentos.

-Veras manito...esto son los documentos para robar no una, sino dos esmeraldas chaos en la base de eggman.

-Eggman? te refieres a ese bigoton con forma de huevo?-pregunto en forma de burla el amarillo.

-Ese mismo pikachu~-rió cuando vio la expresión del amarillo por el apodo, mientras que el menor reía por dentro.

-Y porque entraremos a su base? de donde sacastes esos planos?-pregunto el oji-marron con curiosidad.

-digamos que rouge me los dio por unas cuantas joyas-dijo causando un gruñido del amarillo.

-Y porque te hace favores esa perra?-pregunto mirando de manera celosa al verdoso.

-lo acabo de decir, le di unas cuantas joyas y me dio los planos de la base...-dijo el verdoso sin entender el comportamiento del amarillo-Tranquilízate pikachu...

-Claro pikachu, o que prefieres? que valla por mi pokebola?-dijo el oji-marrón riéndose del espiralado, quien le mando una mirada asesina.

-No me digas pikachu que el único que me dirá así sera el!-dijo el amarillo apuntando al oji-zafiro quien solo rió por el comentario de este.

-Oh pues que halago jajaja-se rió pero el comentario del amarillo causo sienta molestia en el menor quien inconscientemente se aferro al brazo del oji-zafiro.

-Eh? manic que haces?-pregunto sin entender la acción del menor.

-Eh? yo...nada solo...-miro al oji zafiro ruborizado y luego al amarillo, y abrazo al menor aferrándose a el como abrazando un oso de peluche, causando que el sonrojo del verdoso aumentara.

-Grr...Esta bien, esta bien!-se sienta en medio de los dos verdosos separandolos ganándose un gruñido y una sonrisa del menor, quien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

-Con que eso era...-susurro sonriendo.

-Cuando ejecutaremos el plan?-pregunto el amarillo sin prestar atención al menor.

-Que tal hoy mismo?-dijo el oji-zafiro.

-Hoy!?-dijeron en unisono los dos erizos, el oji-marrón y el amarillo.

-Si porque no, es pan comido...-saco una pizarra y puso los planos de la base de eggman.

-Pero no sabemos que hacer?- dijo el oji-marrón.

-A eso voy manic-kun-dijo el oji-zafiro causando un sonrojo en el menor por el repentino apodo.

-Manic-kun?-pregunto sonrojado.

-Es un apodo, te gusta?-pregunto con una sonrisa el oji-zafiro.

-S-si...-dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

-Es el apodo mas estúpido que he odio...-bufo molesto el amarillo.

-Cállate pikachu! por lo menos el mio es original-gruño molesto el oji-marrón.

-Acaso quieres pelear mocoso!-mirándolo frío.

-Ya paren los dos!-grita el verdoso llamando la atención de los dos erizo que discutían, quienes se cruzaron de brazos haciendo pucheros.

-Cual es el plan?-pregunto el amarillo rompiendo el silencio mirando serio al oji-zafiro.

-Acérquense este es el plan...-dijo sonriendo con sus dientes afilados.

.

.

.

-Estas seguro de esto?-pregunto el oji-marron.

-Pues claro que si...-dijo el zafiro con una amplia sonrisa mientras le hablaba al menor por un telecomunicador.

-Bien-suspiro-Aqui vamos...-comenzó a correr al rededor cerca de la base, el oji-marrón estaba pintado de azul, casi se parecía a su hermano sonic, se preguntaba porque scourge le hizo pintar de azul, pero todo esto era parte de su plan.

De pronto unos robot salieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacar a manic, el esquivaba cada ataque pero no se percato que un robot venía hacia el para capturarlo, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde había sido capturado y llevado dentro de la base de Eggman.

-Primera fase del plan...Completada-sonrio y luego llamo al amarillo- estas listo fleetway?

-Cuando quieras cariño...tu sólo dame la señal-dijo el amarillo por un woki toki.

-Paciencia muchacho...-sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca- espera que primero manic hable conmigo...

*Mientras tanto con manic*

-eh? Donde estoy?-Se preguntaba el menor mirando hacia todos lados.

-Oh jo jo jo pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a sonic el erizo-dijo el Dr. Eggman.

-S-si y tu eres...Santa claus?-pregunto en burla el menor.

-Claro que no está azulada! Tú sabes que yo el Dr. Eggman después de mucho tiempo planeando las maneras de capturarte por fin lo he logrado...-rio- quien hubiera dicho que vendrías en bandeja de plata- y así comenzo a hablar y adularse a sí mismo sin percatarse que manic habia cojido una tarjeta de identifica ción suya.

-S-Señor...-dijo uno de los robot ayudantes de Eggman.

-Que pasa?! No vez que estoy teniendo mi momento!?-gruño el cara de huevo a su robot.

-Es que creo que este no es sonic el erizo-dijo el robot apuntando a manic quien comenzó a tragar grueso y a dudar frío.

-Pero que tonterías estas hablando chatarra! El es sonic El erizo! Crees que soy tan ciego para no verlo? Acaso crees que engañarian al gran Dr. Eggman!-Regaño a su robot el cara de huevo, quien estába claro más ciego que Amy.

-P-Pero señor ...

-Silencio! Y llevenselo a la celda después me encargaré de el-dijo volviendo a sus experimentos que estaba haciendo antes.

Los robot de llevaron a mano y lo encerraron en una celda sin percatarse que este había robado las llaves del supuesto calabozo que tenía el .

-Como quitarle un dulce a un bebé...un feo y gordo bebé...-dijo manic mientras salía de su celda y se dirigí a con cautela a la sala donde se encontraban las 2 esmeraldas- scourge ya encontré el lugar dile a fleetway que comience con la segunda fase...

-entendido manic!-sonrió y comenzó a comunicarse con fleetway- Hey! Fleety!

-Fleety?-Se sonrojo el amarillo

-Si es tu nuevo apodo! Ya comienza con la fase 2 del plan-dijo el verdoso por el telecomunicador.

-Con gusto amorcito-dijo tronando sus dedos y comenzar a atacar fuera de la base.

-Pero que!?-grito el doctor mientras hiba a ver las cámaras de seguridad- que hace Super sonic afuera!?

Comenzó a soñar una explosión cerca de su laboratorio.

\- Que rayos!? Grr... atrapen a ese lunático-Gruño el Dr. Mandando a más de sus robot.

-Pero que?-el erizo espiralado se da cuenta de los robot y sonríe-Creo que me voy a divertir JAJAJAJAJA

\- Bien sin muros en la costa-pone la tarjeta de identificación y entra a la bóveda- allí estan...son hermosas...-Se dirige a las esmeraldas pero se detiene y saca un Splay y lo hecha alrededor revelando las luces rojas de seguridad.

-Ha que fácil...-con cuidado comienza a acercarse sin tocar ninguna alarma, haciendo volteretas y acrobacias hasta llegar a las esmeraldas-bien ahora con cuidado agarrarlas sin activar una alarma que cause algún caos...-agarra las esmeraldas con cuidado y las cambia por una bolsa de arena que tenga el mismo peso-Listo! lo Logr-Fue interrumpido por una explosión que causo que se tropezara y activara una alarma-Mierda!

-Pero que!? es una trampa, alguien esta robando las esmeraldas!-dijo eggman golpeando su mesa.

-Ayy dios...adelante la 3 fase del plan...-comienza a ir hacia donde esta manic a máxima velocidad-

-Robot! vallan a ver quien es el intruso y-Fue interrumpido por una explosión dejando ver a un erizo amarillo con ojos espiralados y sonrisa lunática-T-tu Quien eres?

-Tu Peor pesadilla jajajajaja-saca sus garras

-WAAAAAAAAHHHH-dio un grito de terror, pero en vez de un grito varonil dio un grito de niña.

-Ay dios fleetway...-el verdoso quien escucho el grito de niñita del doctor huevo se llevo una palma en la frente y decidió seguir su camino.

-Ahhh! ayuda!-decía el oji-marrón escapando de los robot que lo perseguían, hasta que termino en un callejón sin salida-Oh no...-Comenzó a retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared-Scourge ayúdame!-Grito mientras un robot se preparaba para atacarlo cuando de pronto apareció una bola verde haciendo un speed y acabando con el robot.

-Estas bien lindura?-dijo scourge cargando a manic en su espalda-Sujetate bien!-Comenzó a saltar sobre los robot y a ir a máxima velocidad hacia donde estaba el amarillo.

Pero no se espero por lo que vería después...

-Fleetway ya tenemos las esmeraldas es hora de irnos...de...aquí...-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos, Eggman estaba boca abajo colgando desde el techo, amarrado, con arañazos y con la boca tapada por un brazo de robot mientras su cara era pintada por fleetway.

-Te veras DIVINA cuando termine jejeje...-rió mientras seguía maquillando al pobre eggman que trataba de Hablar pero la mano de robot se lo impedía.

-Pero que haces pikachu andante!-grito manic aun abrazado a scourge.

-Eh? -se voltio y al ver que manic abrazaba a scourge se enojo-Mejor dicho que haces tu con mi scourgy!

-Que no me llames asi!-gruño el verdoso.

-Tu scourgy?! yo no veo tu nombre en el!-dijo aferrándose mas al verdoso.

-Eso que mas me da! alejate de el ahora mismo!-dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar sus afiladas garras.

-Obligarme pipí de pikachu!-dijo el menor haciéndole una señal de insulto con el dedo.

-Ahora veras mocoso!-dijo apunto de abalanzarse cuando el verdoso se interpuso.

-ALTO LOS DOS! no es tiempo para andar peleando hay que irnos de aquí...AHORA!-dijo con autoridad el oji-zafiro sacando un bufido de disgusto de los dos erizos.

-Ya que...hasta la vista huevo! no me olvides-dijo riendo el amarillo mientras salia de la base, dejando a un pobre eggman colgado y llorando de temor por el erizo amarillo y por su pobre y hermosa base destruida por los 3 erizos.

 _*Con los erizos*_

-Brindemos por una fantástica victoria!-grito el oji-zafiro mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-fue fantástico! debieron ver la cara del huevo cuando...jajajajaja...-comenzó a reír el amarillo bebiendo mas whisky.

-Debo admitirlo, pero fue divertido...-dijo el menor de ojos marrones mientras tomaba solo un vaso de leche.

-Oye manic porque no bebes licor?-pregunto el oji-zafiro

-Déjalo scourgy...se nota que le encanta la leche entera y espesa...-dijo mirando pícaramente al oji-zafiro quien rápidamente capto la indirecta y se echo a reír, mientras que el menor estaba con su cara roja de vergüenza y furia en su rostro.

-Callate imbecil!-grito manic mientra le tiraba encima la leche al amarillo.

-Hey! pero que asco!?-gruño el amarillo mirando amenazante al menor.

-Ahora quien es la perra?-dijo el menor con ironía, causando mucha molestia en el espiralado y antes de que se abalanzara sobre el menor el oji-esmeralda se interpuso.

-Ya estuvo bueno! es momento de festejar no para pelear, fleetway ve y lávate la cara en el baño quieres...-dijo el verdoso mirando serio al amarillo, quien solo se digno a obedecer e ir a lavarse.

En la sala del oji-zafiro solo quedaban el y el menor, con un incomodo silencio que decidió romper el oji-marrón.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir...-dijo levantándose de su asiento el oji-marrón.

-Si quieres te acompaño?-dijo acercandose al oji-marron.

-no no es necesario...-dijo tratando de convencer al oji-zafiro.

-Insisto...-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Y que hay de pikachu?-cuestiono el menor.

-Estará bien...OYE FLEETWAY ME VOY A DEJAR A MANIC TU CIERRAS LA PUERTA Y MAS TE VALE NO LLEVARTE NADA O SINO TE PATEARE EL TRASERO!

-HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS CON EL PUTO MOCOSO!

-NO ENSUCIES MI BAÑO O TE HARÉ LIMPIAR!

-NI QUE ESTE BAÑO FUERA VIRGEN! CUANTAS COSAS HABRÁS ECHO AQUÍ!?

-NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!

-SOLO VETE!...Y TRAE DORITOS!

-BÚSCALOS TU MISMO!

-VETE A LA MIERDA!

-AHORITA LA ESTAS HACIENDO!

-SOLO DEJA AL MOCOSO!

-DE ACUERDO!...-grito para luego llevarse al menor afuera del departamento,quien no paraba de reír por la conversación de antes con el amarillo-vamos manic...

-De acuerdo...-dijo tomando la mano del verdoso para dirigirse afuera.

El verdoso se sonrojo por el acto del menor pero correspondió agarrando fuerte su mano, llevándolo hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba su moto, agarro dos cascos uno para el y el otro para el menor.

-Tienes una moto?-cuestiono el menor.

-por supuesto...-dijo poniéndole al menor su casco, causando un gran sonrojo a este.

-G-gracias...-se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

-jejeje...-rió el verdoso para luego subirse a su moto-súbete...-dijo para que acto seguido el verdoso se sentara en la parte de atrás de la moto y se abrazara fuerte del verdoso, quien considero este acto muy tierno de su parte.

-Sujetate fuerte-comenzó a conducir a máxima velocidad mientras que el menor se aferra más a él en su agarre, lo cual le resultaba muy lindo al mayor, pasaron unas horas hasta que porfin llegaron a la casa del oji-marrón.

-G-gracias..-dijo bañándose de la moto y arreglando sus puas- eso fue...genial nunca antes viaje en moto...

-Quédate conmigo y tendrás una vida llena de diversión- dijo con orgullo el oji-zafiro.

-Hmm...lo pensaré...-sonrio-scourge...

-Si?..-respondió pero quedó impactado con la acción del menor, el oji-marrón había depositado un pequeño beso en la mejilla del verdoso, al apartarse su rostro estaba completamente rojo y sonríe inocentemente

-*Dios es condenadamente lindo*-penso el mayor llevando su mano hacia su mejilla con una cara boba en su rostro, el menor sólo río por la expresión del contrario.

-Buenas noches...Scourgy~-dijo antes de entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de el.

-C-cielos~-dijo el zafiro antes de subir a su moto e irse de allí para volver al departamento.

Ahora tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, una de ellas era el porque su corazón palpitaba cuando estaba cerca del menor, pero por ahora se preguntaba si el lunático amarillo seguía en su departamento...

.

.

Entro a su departamento, y vi botellas de alcohol vacías, al parecer el amarillo siguió disfrutando de la noche en su ausencia, mañana tendría que limpiar. De repente, una mano de poso por su cintura mientras que la otra le tapaba la boca, comenzó a forcejear pero fue derribado al sofá quedando abajo de su atacante.

Al divisar quien era su atacante, se dio cuenta que era el amarillo, sonreia mostrando los colmillos y tenía la cara roja, se le notaba que estaba ebrio pero su mirada era la de un pervertido.

-Fleetway que haces!?- dijo el verdoso tratando de salvarse de su agarre pero el contrario lo inmovilizo contra el sofá agarrando fuerte sus muñecas poniéndolas sobre su cabeza.

-Ahora eres mío scourgy~-susurro de manera seductora para lamer la mejilla del contrario.

-Sueltame! Q-que te eh dicho de llamarme así Ah-chillo al sentir Como el contrario mordia y besaba su cuello-Basta! Te mataré imbecil!

-Jeje sólo disfruta mi amore~-comenzó a lamer y besar su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho donde comenzó a morder encima de su ropa los delicados pezones del contrario.

-Ah~-Se le escapó un gemido a verdoso quien al darse cuenta del sonido que había echo no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-jeje es fue acaso un gemido?-pregunto en burla recibiendo un rodillazo en sus partes bajas.

-SAL DE MI CASA!-dijo el verdoso muy enojado agarrando del cuello al amarillo y sacándole a patadas de su departamento, para acto seguido cerrar la puerta con llave y dejarse caer sobre ella.

-Mierda...-penso- esto no puede ser posible...acaso me gustó?

Se encontraba sentado a espalda de la puerta pensando en todo lo que le pasaba, el interés que sentía por el oji-marrón y el gemido que le había causado el amarillo.

Ahora tenía muchos problemas emocionales...

-No...Yo no puedo ser gay.. ..NO SOY GAY...o si?-se preguntaba el oji-zafiro.

 _Y_ _así_ _comenzaron uno de los tantos problemas que_ _habría_ _más_ _adelante_ _..._

 _/Continuara/_


	6. No soy Gay o si?

_•◾_ _ **No Soy Gay...o Si?◾•**_

 _ **PV. Scourge**_

Debo estar loco, porque me interesa un chiquillo, digo es lindo, sexy y tiene carácter, eso me gusta, pero acaso ¿Soy gay?, digo yo soy un don juan con las mujeres y a habido hombres que se me declararon, y terminaron en el hospital, no es que no me gustaran me parecían lindos y deseables, pero mi reputación iba primero, aunque claro eso no evitaba que no podía divertirme con ellos de vez en cuanto pero...

No soy gay!

No lo soy...

 _No soy Gay!...o si?_

Pero ahora estoy confundido, primero con el imbécil de Fleetway y su intento de violación, y ahora Manic y su irresistible, deseable y adorable ser que me vuelve loco...

Dios estoy dudando de mi de mi sexualidad!

Por amor a Chaos! esto debe ser karma!

 _ **Fin de Pv Scourge**_

 _ **Narradora**_

-No soy gay...claro que no lo soy...-decía el verdoso dando vueltas por toda la sala sin percatarse que su amigo miles estaba parado en la puerta tratando de llamar su atención.

-Scourge? vine a cobrar la renta...-comenzó a dar golpecitos en la puerta para llamar su atención pero el verdoso estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no escucho ni pillo del zorrito.

-Oye me estas escuchando!-dijo acercándose para agarrarlo del hombro.

-No, no lo soy...NO SOY GAY!-dijo dándole un puñetazo a miles por reflejo-Pero que?

-Imbecil! Cara de moco!-dijo el zorro levantándose del suelo agarrándose la nariz-por chaos...te juro que si se me rompió la puta nariz te rompo las pelotas...

-Lo siento, pero es tu culpa por entrar a mi casa sin permiso-se excuso el verdoso.

-En primera mi departamento y en segunda la puta puerta estaba abierta...-dijo el zorro aun agarrandose la nariz-Espera a que me cure para darte la paliza de tu vida...

-Perdon es solo que...-suspira-no se creo que estoy enfermo...

-Ya me di cuenta...-dijo el zorro con tono de sarcasmo

-No enserio! no se me pasa...-dijo sentándose en el sillón con la cabeza agachada...

-...-Suspiro-Que sucede...-dijo el zorrito sentándose a su lado, a pesar de que odiaba a su amigo, muy en el fondo le tenia aprecio y lo consideraba como un hermano , pero nunca, y enserio nunca, admitiría que lo quería primero muerto que decirle eso al idiota de su amigo, pero eso no impedía que se preocupara por el y de vez en cuando estuviera allí para darle un buen consejo, eso si el verdoso se dignaba a escucharlo.

-N-no es nada que te importe...-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bien entonces me iré...-dijo levantándose pero se detuvo cuando el verdoso comenzó a hablar y se sentó de nuevo para escucharlo.

-Es que veras, no se si soy o no... pero creo...-mira hacia otro lado dando un pesado suspiro-Creo que soy gay...o bisexual...

-Eso era? ya lo sabia...-dijo rodando los ojos y sorprendiendo al verdoso.

-Q-que? Como que ya lo sabias?

-Soy tu colega scourge, te conozco desde hace mucho, ya sabia que eras gay, digo bisexual...-dijo el zorrito cruzándose de brazos.

-Y porque crees eso?-se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando te emborrachabas comenzabas a coquetear con hombres y luego terminabas llevándolos a una habitación donde te los follabas..-sonrió mirando la expresión del verdoso-les dabas bien duro.

-Y tu de seguro de cochino mirando...-Gruño el verdoso, creía que sus aventuras de una noche era un secreto que el solo sabia.

-No era necesario, los gemidos se escuchaban hasta afuera...-dijo en tono de burla-Si que eras un salvaje, cuando salían de la habitación ellos cojeaban...

-Ya ya para...-suspiro-entonces soy bisexual...pero...no se...-se rasco la nuca y miro a su amigo con algo de pena-creo que...me ha empezado a gustar alguien en serio...

Su amigo abrió los ojos y se alejo un poco de scourge, acaso escuchaba bien, su amigo, quien era un mujeriego, que andaba con tantos hombres y mujeres, solo por capricho y placer, queria algo serio? Acaso se enamoro?

No Aguanto mas y comenzó a reírse sobre el sillón mientras era observado por un ceño fruncido del verdoso.

-DE QUE TE RÍES!? NO TE RÍAS!-chillo enojado el verdoso.

-Perdón es que jeje...me sorprende que el gran scourge, el galán de los galanes se haya enamorado...

-Enamorado dices?-levanto la ceja y se puso a reir

-Que tiene de malo? es normal que hasta los malos se enamoren..-dijo serio y levantándose del sillón para mirar hacia la ventana-amor es amor...

-Tu te has enamorado?-pregunto el oji-zafiro.

-Si...-suspiro-pero lo nuestro no puede ser...-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Y porque no? como dijiste amor es amor...-menciono el oji.-zafiro levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- el dinero de la renta te la daré mañana ahora se me antojo un trago, vienes?

-Tal vez después...-dijo el zorrito sin aparta su mirada de la ventana.

-Como quieras!-se encogió de hombros y se puso la chaqueta de cuero para salir del departamento dejando solo al zorrito.

Este dio un suspiro pesado y saco una fotografía de su bolsillo, en la imagen aparecía un zorrito igual a el, era su contra parte tails power, mejor amigo de sonic y uno de los buenos. Suspiro pesadamente, sabia que el y su contra parte nunca podrían ser algo mas que enemigos, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera ese amor, aunque scourge tenia razón en algo, _"_ a _mor era amor"_ y tal vez era un idiota pero supo darle una cucharada de su propia medicina en cuanto dar consejo.

Suspiro y sonrió, aunque fuera polos opuesto podría intentar algo con el, por lo menos vale la pena intentarlo.

.

.

.

 _ ***En Otro lado***_

 _ **Pv. Manic**_

 _El erizo oji-marrón se encontraba igual que el oji-zafiro, estaba en la sala mirando a un punto muerto sumergido en sus pensamientos, simplemente no podía explicar que era lo que le pasaba, no dejaba de pensar en el verdoso ni por un momento . Acaso estará enamorado?_

 _-No lo puedo creer, digo admito que soy...gay pero...me tuve que enamorar de el!?-dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos._

 _-De quien hablas bro?-apareció de repente un erizo azul con ojos esmeraldas recargado en la pared._

 _-Eh? sonic? desde cuando estas allí?-se asusto el oji-marrón quien no apartaba la mirada de su hermano._

 _-Desde que dijiste que te enamoraste de alguien?-dijo para luego sentarse al lado de su hermano._

 _-L-lo escuchaste?-dijo avergonzado-lo siento...es que yo..._

 _El cobalto puso una mano en su hombro-Tranquilo no tiene nada de malo, ademas...yo también soy gay y es mas, también estoy enamorado..._

 _-Enserio? de quien?-dijo sorprendido mientras el cobalto se sonrojaba._

 _-Bueno, veras...es que es complicado...-dijo rascándose la nuca._

 _-Porque?-cuestiono cruzándose brazos._

 _-Bueno veras..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ***Con Scourge***

La música sonaba fuerte, y se podía oler el humo de los cigarrillos a kilómetros, si no fuera por el perfume de algunos chulos del mar, el lugar solo olería a humo. En la barra se encontraba un erizo azabache con betas rojas, el nombre de este erizo era Shadow, mas conocido como _"La ultima forma de vida perfecta",_ creado por el Dr. Robotnik. Pero esa ya es otra historia...

Se encontraba tomando muy pegado a sus pensamientos, que no se percato que un erizo verde se sentaba a su lado.

-Que hay?-dijo el verdoso tomando asiento al lado de el.

-Largo...-dijo en seco.

-Uyy que carácter...deme un Martini dulzura...-dijo el verdoso a la camarera- y porque la cara?

-No te incumbe...-dijo sin apartar la mirada de su copa.

-Aquí tienes..-dijo la señorita del bar entregándole la copa de vino.

-parece que tu tampoco estas de humor-dijo tomando.

-Porque lo dices?-pregunto el azabache enarcando una ceja.

-Digamos que he comenzado a sentir cosas por cierta persona pero...-Suspiro-No soy gay...o puede ser que si lo sea?

-Y porque no? -dijo el azabache-ser o no serlo no te hará menos hombre...

-y tu como lo sabes?-cuestiono el verdoso dejando de beber y mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo estoy enamorado-dijo el azabache sin mirarlo lo cual sorprendió al verdoso

-Jajajajaja que buena broma esa jajajaja-rio el verdoso causando un gruñido por parte del azabache.

-Hablo enserio...-dijo con frialdad.

-Q-que? enserio? Tu?-cuestiono sin poder creerlo.

-Porque a todos les sorprende...-dijo rodando los ojos.

-Pero cuando? como? y quien?-El verdoso comenzó a hacerle preguntas al azabache quien tuvo que dignarse y responderle para que no le siguiera molestando.

-No se cuando paso, solo sucedió...-tomo un sorbo de su copa-al principio me molestaba su presencia, siempre se acercaba a mi sonriendo y siendo amable aun cuando yo lo trataba mal, pero creo que fue eso lo que me enamoro su determinación y su hermosa mirada esmeralda-suspiro- ah y es el Faker, ya sabes...Sonic el erizo-dijo sin rechistar.

-Espera, espera! Estas enamorado de esa rata azul!?-grito sorprendido el cobalto verde.

-Su nombre es sonic...-dijo el azabache con un pequeño sonrojo

-Pero como? tu! tu! de todas las personas tenias que enamorarte de ese faker!-grito levantando los brazos en asombro.

-Tsk! no jodas, amor es amor, yo no pedí enamorarme de el, solo...sucedió...-dijo mientras miraba su bebida.

-pero ustedes eran enemigos mortales! compiten todo el tiempo y casi nunca se hablan...-dijo el verdoso sin poder creerlo.

-Pues créelo, no pude resistir enamorarme de el, de esa sonrisa, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y su gran actitud...-suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa- el no me ve como un enemigo, sino como un amigo, el ve bondad en donde ya no hay es valiente, generoso, honesto, amable,inocente y tal vez sea fastidioso y egocéntrico pero siempre esta dispuesto a dar la cara por los mas débiles...el es...-suspiro y sonrió mirando su bebida-Perfecto...

-Ew que asco...-dijo ganándose un gruñido del azabache-Y el lo sabe?...-pregunto el verdoso.

-No pero...-comenzó a rascarse la nuca nervioso-el otro día...lo bese...-dijo sonrojándose por lo ultimo.

-QUE!?-dijo mientras casi se atragantaba con su trago- Cof...cof...como que lo besaste!? y no vomitaste!?-dijo recibiendo un golpe por parte del azabache.

-Escucha imbécil lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo!-gruño golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

-Bueno pero no te enojes-dijo haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Entonces no me hagas enojar...-gruño.

-Y después de besarle...que hiciste?-pregunto el oji-zafiro sonriendo con picardia.

-Saque mi esmeralda y me teletranspote dejando a sonic allí...-dijo mientras ponía su cara contra la mesa.

-Pff jajaja entonces tu jajajaja no puedo creerlo la _"Ultima forma de vida perfecta"_ huyo como un cobarde por un besi-Fue interrumpido por un golpe por parte del azabache.

-Vete a la mierda!-Grito enfadado y avergonzado saliendo del Bar, dejando solo allí tirado al verdoso.

-Auch...Nota mental: no hacer enojar a shadow...nunca...-se decía mentalmente para luego levantarse y pagar su bebida-Creo que ya tome mi decisión...-Dijo para irse y dirigirse hacia su destino.

 _ ***Con Manic***_

-Te lo juro manic, después de eso saco su esmeralda y se fue dejando allí en estado de shock!-dijo un erizo azul a su hermano.

-Sonic, entiendo que lo que hizo shadow esta muy mal pero haz intentado hablar con el..-pregunto el oji-marrón, el conocía a shadow pero nunca lo vio como un cobarde hasta ahora.

-Créeme eso he intentado, lo llame como mil veces a su celular y he hablado con rouge pero no me dice nada...-bajo las orejas y agacho la mirada.

-Sonic...tu estas enamorado de shad-fue interrumpido por las manos del azulado.

-Shhh...amy podría escucharte... **(Ella esta en todas partes e.e)** -susurro para luego apartar sus manos de la boca de su hermano-La verdad es que si, me gusta mucho hasta intente ser su amigo para acercarme a el pero luego me resigne porque creí que solo me vería como su rival pero ahora con lo del beso-suspiro-...ya no se que pensar...

-Te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo con una persona, digo es un idiota, enserio un idiota, tal vez es un pervertido...muy pervertido...pero no se, tiene ese no se que...que lo hace único, es fuerte, astuto, carismático y...me divierte...-suspiro enamorado viendo a la nada.

-Je parece que mi bro se ha enamorado-dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro a manic.

-Jeje lo mismo digo hermano..,-respondió el oji-marrón con una sonrisa picara causando un sonrojo al cobalto.

-B-bueno, yo me iré a correr un rato, vienes?-pregunto levantándose y estirándose un poco.

-No yo paso...-dijo el oji-marrón echándose sobre el sillón.

-Como quieras flojo...-dijo para salir de la casa con su máxima velocidad

-Ah? es cierto...sonic no olvides llevar paraguas porque dijeron en la tv que iba a llover y...ya se fue...-bufo volviéndose a echar sobre el sofá, de pronto escucho a alguien tocar la puerta.

-Debe ser el...-se levanto del sillón y agarro un paraguas-te olvidaste el...-dejo de hablar cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Tu?...-abrió los ojos como platos al estar frente a frente con...

 _ **/Continuara/**_


	7. Una cita conmigo

_•◾_ _ **Una Cita conmigo**_ _◾•_

 _ **Pv. de Fleetway**_

Me encontraba en la casa que compartía con mi mejor amigo, Mephiles The Dark, estábamos en su cuarto de juegos, el estaba viendo una película mientras que yo estaba practicando mi tiro al blanco, tirando dardos a la foto de ese mocoso verde, Manic Speed mas conocido como Manic el erizo.

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso, no me dejas ver la televisión

-Jódete Mephiles! no estoy de humor!

-Y a que se debe eso? es porque ese mocoso?

-Pues claro que es por culpa de ese mocoso, ¿Por quien mas? por el lechero!?-dije sacando lo cínico y sarcástico de mi.

-Y porque? es ¿porque te esta quitando la atención de esa lechuga parlante?-apago la televisión y se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a mi.

-¿Que? No, bueno...puede ser...no...no lo se...-di un profundo suspiro, no sabia que me pasaba porque me molestaba tanto que ese mocoso se acercara a mi scourgy, esperen...dije Mi scourgy Esto no esta bien...

-No sera que tu estas...-se acerco a mi odio para pronunciar las palabras que nunca quise oír-Enamorado~

-QUE! claro que no! Fleetway nunca se enamora!-dije cruzandome de brazos, nunca me intereso eso del amor, siempre me gusto mi soltería, ir de fiesta en fiesta y follarme al primero que se me cruce.

-Pues eso parece~-canturreo el muy...de mi amigo mephiles

-No tienes a una marihuana a quien acosar!?-dije ya cabreado por esta conversacion

-No lo acoso, solo lo protejo-se excuso, si claro y yo follo porque me pica el pito.

-Entonces que haces aquí? ve a acosar a tu marihuana...-le dije dándole la espalda.

-Bueno me iré, pero no porque tu lo dices-uyy pero "que rebelde"-Solo te digo que si no aceptas ahora tus sentimientos por la lechuga para después sera muy tarde

-Y eso a ti que te importa-le grite mirándolo de frente.

-ya te lo quisiste violar y no te funciono no pienses que solo es atracción física lo que sientes, porque por lo que veo es algo mas allá de lo físico-se dirigió hacia la puerta pero me dio un ultimo vistazo-Date cuenta antes de que ese mocoso te lo robe-gruñí mientras el solo se iba dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

¿Porque me siento así?, Digo, yo me acerque a el por voluntad propia, me pareció interesante la primera vez que lo conocí y creí que podría tener mucha diversión pero había algo en el que me intereso, no se como explicarlo, el es...agresivo, astuto, manipulador, fresco, divertido, es igual que yo pero tiene un lado amable, protector, gentil y juguetón...

El es distinto a los que conocí a mi solo me interesaba por alguien que me pudiera dar placer, usarlo como mi juguete, prácticamente soy como el pero el es diferente a mi...

¿porque me siento así con el?

¿Porque no pude usarlo como lo hice con los otros?

¿Porque cada vez que lo veo me fijo mas en sus hermosos ojos azul cielo y en su sonrisa de piraña?

Espera, que estoy diciendo...

No puedo estar enamorado de el, o si...

Me da igual si es o no amor, no dejare que ese mocoso me quite a mi presa...

 _ **Pv. de Manic**_

No lo puedo creer, estoy frente a frente a quien menos esperaba ver...

-Que haces aquí scourge?-pregunte mirándole directo.

-Primero se saluda no crees?-rodó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-L-lo siento, es solo que me sorprendió verte tan de repente..-me sonroje avergonzado

-Tranquilo manic-kun, puedo pasar?-pregunto mirándome con esos hermosos ojos zafiro.

-Si por supuesto...-lo deje pasar a la casa y lo lleve a la sala para que se acomodara mientras yo iba a la cocina por unas bebidas, pero ¿Porque me sentía tan nervioso?

-Tienes una bonita casa..-dijo mientras colocaba los pies solo la pequeña mesa que habia.

-Gracias-dije mientras entraba a la sala y ponía los refrescos sobre la mesa- pero no vivo solo vivo con mis hermanos y...-con un movimiento brusco le baje los pies de la mesa-no pongas los pies en la mesa.

-Uyy perdón hice enojar al hombre de la casa-lo dijo con su característico humor, si es un idiota pero me divierte mucho.

-Jejeje idiota-le di un golpe en el hombro

Hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que decidí romperlo

-Y...porque la visita?-pregunte sin rodeos

-¿Que no puedo visitar a mi colega?-dijo mirandome como si lo hubiera ofendido, si claro yo soy el malo aqui...

-Hablo enserio...-le dije mirandolo serio.

-Bien...-suspiro-la verdad es que yo quiero-Hizo una pausa-invitarte a una cita...

Oi bien o me estoy volviendo loco, Scourge me acaba de pedir una cita, espero que esto no sea una broma porque si no lo pateo hasta dejarlo estéril.

-De acuerdo...-dije sin pensarlo o dudarlo

-Si no quieres est-Espera!? Enserio? -dijo asombrado por mi respuesta.

-Mañana en la plaza, a las 4:30 pm te parece?-pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

-Me parece perfecto-se acerco a mi y me beso la mano como todo un caballero, hay creo que me derretiré-Tratare de ser puntual~

-Trataras?-dije zafandome de su agarre y poniendo mis manos sobre mi cadera.

-Ok, esta bien, seré puntual por ti nene~-me dijo para después ponerse los lentes y salir de la casa, no sin antes decir las palabras que hicieron que mi corazón casi estallara...

-Espero que sea mañana, para ver tus hermosos ojos manic~

Este erizo me tiene como colegiala enamorada, pero espero que no sea un juego o va a conocer quien es Manic el erizo.

 _ **Pv. de Scourge**_

No lo puedo creer...Lo hice!

Le pedí una cita a Manic, me siento como el erizo mas feliz del mundo, esperen un momento...

Eso quiere decir que si soy gay, o no espera soy bisexual...

Ya que! al carajo, estoy realmente feliz mañana tendré una cita con ese lindo y sexy erizo...

Pero...¿Que me pondré? ¿Debería llevar algo? ¿A que lugar debo llevarlo?

Dios, esto no me pasaba cuando era un casanova, siempre sabia a donde y a que lugar ir para después terminar el día en una fiesta de Twister, si ya saben a lo que me refiero ewe

Pero esta vez era diferente, estábamos hablando de manic, quien me rechazo en publico y me demostró que es un ser que no se le puede domar con facilidad, es una de las cosas que me fascinan de el, pero no quiero herirlo así que haré que esta cita sea especial...

Oh dios,yo Scourge el erizo, rey de moebius, hijo del rey jules ¡esta nervioso!

¿Que me has hecho Manic?

Esto es a lo que llaman amor? o solo es atracción?

No lo se, pero tal vez mañana logre averiguarlo, mañana...MAÑANA!

Oh no la cita, ¿Que me pondré? ¿Debería ir al peluquero antes? Nah mi cabello se ve bien...

-Hola scourgy~-oh no me había olvidado de mi casi violador, el Pikachu mutante.

 _ **Pv. de Fleetway**_

Me encontraba Saliendo de mi casa, para despejarme un poco y distraerme, necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar mi mente y saber que es lo que siento por ese erizo, cuando lo vi, por dios su trasero estan hermoso. Espera, que pienso...pero en verdad es hermoso.

-Hola scourgy~-dije de una manera provocativa.

-Oh pero miren quien esta aquí...mi casi violador-dijo cruzado de brazos, se me tan adorable cuando se enoja.

-Si, por cierto...en verdad lo siento, fueron las copas de mas...-dijo fingiendo nerviosismo, en verdad espero que me crea, aunque para ser sincero no estaría mal violarlo pero ahora no es momento.

-Hmmmm...de acuerdo...-me creyo así nomas, wow soy un gran actor.

-Y ¿Quieres hacer algo?-pregunte con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hmmm no lo se...es que ahora necesito ayuda en algo...-se notaba su preocupación ¿Porque sera?.

-Claro, te ayudare de Que trata...-pregunte curioso, espero que no me diga que se volverá trap, espera porque pienso estas cosas, aunque se vería bien con vestido pero ahora no, fleetway concéntrate.

-Pues digamos que tengo una cita mañana...-que bueno que solo era eso, esperen? UNA CITA?

-UNA CITA?-lo agarre de los hombros y comencé a sacudirlo-¿COMO? ¿CON QUIEN? Y ¿DONDE?

-Primero suéltame que me mareas...-dijo empujándome.

-L-lo siento...-¿Disculpa? me acabo de disculpar...

-Bueno respondiendo tus preguntas, seracon Manic, tendrá _**"Una cita conmigo"**_ _\- ese maldito mocoso se esta robando lo que es mio, esperen que acabo de pensar..._

-Y que dices me ayudaras-en este instante quisiera decirte que no y besarte ahora mismo, pero no quiero darle la razón a mephiles, no estoy enamorado, no de ti, solo eres un amigo...con derechos.

-Pos claro, te ayudare...-Dios no puedo creer que acepte-Pero, ¿Porque con el mocoso?-pregunte.

-Es que es lindo, divertido, adorable, tiene carácter, fuerza de voluntad-suspiro enamorado-es perfecto.

-se te olvido la parte de que es un mocoso, maleducado, tonto, altanero y con cabello raro-dijo ya demasiado molesto y asqueado por lo que dijo antes.

-No le digas así-lo defiendes?!-si no me vas a ayudar entonces lo harre solo-y se fue dejándome allí parado con las palabras en la boca.

Dios, no lo puedo creer va a tener una cita, y con ese mocoso, porque eres tan estúpido y tan...tan...lindo...por dios, es cierto...Parece que si me he enamorado de ti _Scourge the hedgehog._

 _Espera, que digo, no, no me niego a aceptar estos sentimientos._

Pero mañana saldrás con ese mocoso, a menos de que haga algo al respecto y arruine la cita...

Tendré que idear un plan, pero si o si ese mocoso no te tendrá...

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
